Slip Slidin' Away
"Slip Slidin' Away" is a song by Paul Simon which originally appeared on the compilation album Greatest Hits, Etc., and has since appeared on almost every other compilation. It was released as a single with the b-side "Something So Right" and charted at #5 in the U.S. and Canada, and it remains one of Paul Simon's best known solo works to date. The song was originally planned to be included on the album Still Crazy After All These Years, but it did not make the final release, although a demo version of the song is featured on the 2004 re-issue of the album. Lyrics Slip sliding away, slip slidin' away, you know the nearer your destination, the more you're slip sliding away. I know a man, he came from my hometown, he wore his passion for his woman like a thorny crown. He said "Dolores, I live in fear; my love for you's so overpowering I'm afraid that I will disappear". Slip sliding away, slip slidin' away, you know the nearer your destination, the more you're slip sliding away. And I know a woman, became a wife. These are the very words she uses to describe her life: She said "a good day ain't got no raining", she said "a bad day's when I lie in bed and think of things that might have been". Slip sliding away, slip slidin' away, you know the nearer your destination, the more you're slip sliding away. And I know a father who had a son, he longed to tell him all the reasons for the things he'd done. He came a long way just to explain. He kissed his boy as he lay sleeping, then he turned around and headed home again. He's slip slidin', slip sliding away, you know the nearer your destination, the more you're slip sliding away. And God only knows, God makes his plan, the information's unavailable to the mortal man. We're workin' our jobs, collect our pay, believe we're gliding down the highway when in fact we're slip sliding away. Slip sliding away, slip slidin' away, you know the nearer your destination, the more you're slip sliding away. Slip sliding away, slip sliding away, you know the nearer your destination, the more you're slip sliding away. Mmm hmm hmm... I want a lover, la oh-woah woah woah woah mmm hmm... I want a lover, la oh-woah woah woah woah mmm hmm... I want a lover, la oh-woah woah woah woah mmm hmm... I want a lover, want a lover, want a lover, want a lover, want to know mmm mmm. I want a wa-hoo woah woah woah woah woah, mmm hmm. Vocals & Instrumentation * Lead vocals - Paul Simon * Backing vocals - The Oak Ridge Boys * Acoustic guitar - Paul Simon * Bass guitar - Anthony Jackson * Electric piano - Richard Tee * Keyboard - Al Kooper * Drums - Steve Gadd * Other percussion - Ralph MacDonald Similar Songs * "Still Crazy After All These Years" by Paul Simon * "The Only Living Boy in New York" by Simon & Garfunkel * "Everybody Has a Dream" by Billy Joel Category:Singles Category:Songs Category:Soft Rock Songs Category:Ballads Category:Soft Rock Ballads Category:Paul Simon Singles Category:Paul Simon Songs